


Halos and Horns

by orphan_account



Series: Metaphysical Tales [1]
Category: Religious Spoof Drama
Genre: Gen, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The End is Near! When a Trojan virus infiltrates the L.A.M.B OS in heaven and Prematurely selects the Antichrist a Demon and an Angel are bonded to humans to watch and protect the child until the second coming is chosen. Now can the two put aside their differences long enough to save the world and their Jobs. It would only help if they hadn’t gotten twin siblings, and the ones with the opposite ideals that they share.





	Halos and Horns

There is a vast inky black expanse. When peering closer you can notice edges like you’re starting through a lens, when focusing you can hear muffled voices, but can only make out the countdown 3, 2, 1. Suddenly the lens cap is pulled off of the recording revealing a blinding white room with a woman in an orange top and Jean Skirt holding a microphone  
“Hello! I’m Kristine Belloso here with channel 7.2 News, the highest rated metaphysical news channel for all of you out there maintaining the Galaxy. Today I’ve got an amazing treat for all out faithful viewers; an inside tour of reality’s most state of the art planet maintenance Facility, Heaven! Speaking of which here comes the Man giving us the tour, Facility Director Adam.”  
A tall thin man with brown hair with a few streaks of gray, grey colorless eyes, in a white suit jacket with a black shirt and white bow tie approaches the reporter. “Hey there, My name is Adam, Like Kristine said I’m the Facility Director of heaven, second only to the Big man and partner only to my wife Eve who handles the more technical hands on stuff.” “Oh and where is she now. Will she be joining us?” Replied Kristine. “Sadly she cannot join us for the whole time as she is working on getting our system upgrades online, but you all will get to meet her when we make it to the system core.” Said Adam “Well Adam what do you have for us first” “Well Kristine first off we have embryonic programming” said Adam. The Camera follows the pair through a few rooms until finally coming to a stop in a room full of servers with a large glass spherical screen in the center of the room. “And Finally dear viewers the main event, we are here in the Systems room where we will be joined by Eve to explain the greatest technological marvel that Heaven has to offer” “I’ll take over from here Kristine” Said a short Brown haired woman with grey eyes wearing a Pale cyan jumpsuit and goggles with a red and blue lense. “This is our state of the art L.A.M.B OS core. This puppy runs the entirety of our automated systems and with this update I’ve just finished installing it should run 55% more efficient and control 75% of all systems.” After saying that Eve walked over to a large power converter. “It’s time to witness the future in the making!” Eve yelled flipping the switch and activating the new OS. For a moment the room lit up with a bright yellow glow. “Well I guess that’s it dear viewers, tune in next time fo—“ started Kristine before she was cut off by a loud static sound, then the yellow glow was replaced with a green one and the image of a lamb on the screen was replaced by that if a snake. Soon after the Alarms began to go off as the screen was replaced by seven images of envelopes and a timer formed in the screen. Following was mass hysteria as Adam and Eve went to work at attempting to fix the error. “What is happening!” Yelled Kristine. “It seems a virus somehow got into the system, I suggest you leave the building before more panic ensues. Kristine began to run for the door and through the ensuing mob, in the chaos the camera is dropped and broken on the floor. Three hours later Adam and Eve are in a large white board room with a person who keeps reforming their appearance from male to female in a Checkered suit and a necktie that is constantly shifting color reviewing the footage of the events. “Eve what happened?” Said the person in a very kind yet passive aggressive tone. “God as we’ve monitored belief in you has lessened exponentially in recent years.” Eve said pulling up a diagram on the monitor. “This relates to the current issue how? Replied God “This loss of faith has grown to the point that is manifested itself as a computer virus in the religion circuits of the L.A.M.B OS that attached itself to the Revelation Protocol and activated it prematurely.” Is there any way to stop the protocol and purge the Virus” asked God. “Sadly it already selected an Antichrist making it impossible to stop without it also selecting a second coming.” Replied Eve “This means that we need to contain the Antichrist until that happens, if they discover their true nature beforehand it could lead to disastrous consequences without proper help and guidance.” Said Adam “So then that’s the plan” said God turning to leave. “Where are you going we need to find the kid!” Yelled Adam. “You find the Kid I’m going to make a call to the Man downstairs.” Said God before walking out of the room to get two guardians for the child who may become the Antichrist.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much for now tell me what you think and I’ll get right to work on the next two chapters


End file.
